


Better With You

by team_allen



Series: Crazy Love [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Slash, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Just Let Go.</p>
<p>Steve wrecks one of Grace's tops, and she knows exactly how to get a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better With You

**Author's Note:**

> My June bingo card for one million words. Card can be found here: http://i40.tinypic.com/316urza.jpg
> 
> Thank you to [simplyn2deep](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com) for the beta.

“I said I was sorry, what else do you want? I can’t just magic it back.”

“That’s not the point; you did it on purpose Steve,” Grace said.

“I can assure you I did not. It was an accident, I promise.”

“Oh really? So, just last week you were saying how you wished I wouldn’t wear it and now look!” She said, as she flung the now ruined top at him and stormed up the stairs.

“Grace!” Steve said, calling up the stairs after her. “I’m sorry!”

“I guess she didn’t take it well then?” Danny asked, walking into the room.

“She seems to think it was deliberate,” Steve replied. “It’s just a top; she needs to let it go.”

“But babe, you shrunk the top and dyed it orange, which I don’t even want to know _how_ you did.”

“Yes, but…” Steve started.

“And, last week you said you hated it, wished she wouldn’t wear it and would love to _‘accidentally ruin it’_ so you must be able to see her point right?”

Steve let out a sigh, threw the top in Danny’s face and grabbed his car keys.

“Grace, come here please,” He called up the stairs.

She opened her door and slowly walked down the stairs.

“Grace, I honestly didn’t mean it,” he said and pulled her into a hug. “Come on; let’s go get you another one.”

She kept her head down as he spoke, before whispering and looking up at him. “I’ve seen a cute pair of shoes and a bag that would match it too.”

“Don’t push it!” He said and moved to open the door.

“But Steve, you did ruin my favorite top,” she said with a pout.

He let out a deep breath, “you, car now.” She grinned, kissed his cheek and skipped out to the car. 

“And you,” he said, and pointed at Danny. “Not a word.”

Danny grinned at him and mimicked winding string around his little finger.

Steve shook his head, even though he, and everyone else, _knew_ Danny was right.


End file.
